Info
by Angelpants
Summary: Info on a Video of mine


**An/ This is an explanation for a video of mine, there wasn't enough room on there so I had to type it up here XD**

Zack and Tifa were the picture perfect couple. They were always together and always smiling. They had been together for over Five years, had a beautiful daughter together and then, only three years ago; got Married.

But as Zack gets promoted he spends more and more time away from home and Tifa and Marlene. Even though they always call each other every day its not the same. Tifa's left at home, to tidy and look after the bar they used to own together, while Zack's off in different countries, doing things Tifa had no idea about, and can only speculate. Tifa tries to put on a brave face, especially in front if her daughter, Marlene. But inside, she misses Zack terribly. 2) One day, Zack returns home, if only for a little while, and Tifa confronts him about his absence and grows angry. Later that night, Zack leaves and goes back to work earlier. After a few weeks, Zack is back and working again, but during a mission he is beaten up and shot, then left to die by his enemies. Back in Midgar, Tifa awakes, feeling that something bad has happened, she slowly sits up and her heart feels heavy. Once Tifa finds out of Zack's death, her already dark moods worsen, she only wears black, and it is a rarity to see her smile. 1) Tifa, in an attempt to move on, cuts her hair, and starts to sing in her bar, 3) a hobby and talent that Zack had loved. Tifa spent time in her room, locked away, just lying counting as the time passed her by. Her friends often visit her, but the only one able to pull her out of it, was Marlene. Tifa then vowed that she not let herself cry any more, and she would be strong for her daughter. Tifa's friends told her she needed to move on but Zack would always be with her, but Tifa's got tired of it. Hearing the same words over and over again, they were starting to get old.

Tifa and Zack had always planned to move into a bigger house and start a family before Zack's death; they had even bought a new house. Tifa had to move into it, and start it all again, and as she does, she begins to force the memories of Zack out of her head, starting by taking her wedding ring off.

(1:50) Tifa lies on her bed, writhing in pain while realising her life is worthless without Zack by her side. She closes her eyes, letting the pain take over, when she sees Zack. And suddenly, she feels whole. The in her dream Tifa sees Zack walk away, and the pain once again takes over. Tifa becomes angry with Zack, insisting, it's not right what he's done; dying and then taunting her with his presence. Tifa once again says goodbye to Zack and the life they once knew as she tries to push his memory away, because now that he's gone, she has nothing left to hold onto.

(02:32- end) As a final goodbye, Tifa takes Marlene and a bunch of flowers to Zack's grave. Tifa watches as Marlene happily plays with the flowers and talks to her lost father. Then, behind her, Tifa hears a voice; she turns around and sees an image in the doorway. Before departing they leave her with a message. And Tifa is left again, her memories coming back to the time that caused her most guilt.

Tifa wants her family back. She wants Zack, and the simple things like him making her breakfast in bed, or their stolen kisses in the busy day. And she knows. No matter how much she wants and misses Zack, her life can't stop, and that's what he's been trying to tell her all along. And for the last time, Tifa says goodbye to Zack, knowing he needs to rest, but she will always love him. Finally, Tifa takes back her wedding ring, and wears it with pride.

1) 00:16-00:19 Its Zack's funeral, as Tifa stares as Zack's grave, she breaks down and begins to cry.

3) 00:38-00:40 00:45-00:46 Tifa would often sing in private, locked away in her room, and even though the two were so close, Zack had never heard her sing. Except that one day. And from then on Zack would not go through the day, without listening to her sing.

1:23-1:29 Tifa has a dream that she's holding Zack's hand, but for some reason, he's being pulled away from her. She then wakes up, and instinctively clenches her hand, trying to grab onto Zack.

2) 1:28- Zack often gets homesick while away at work, so he keeps a picture of Marlene and Tifa by his desk, and every time he looks at it, a smile spreads across his face, as he knows he has all he ever wanted. Back at the bar, Tifa looks over a picture of Zack she keeps by her, and she's unsure of weather he'll ever come home, remembering only a few days ago, when she saw him with another woman...

_Zack wakes up in a church back in Midgar; before going home he had to take care of a mission, but had fallen through the roof. A beautiful brunette is standing over him trying to wake him up; he is mesmerised by her beauty. Tifa walks in, an old friend of hers was supposed to meet her in the church. As she walks in, she sees Zack and her friend, Aerith, close, too close. At first, she is angry, but then her anger subsides into tears, she then flees from the Church crying_. Later that night Tifa calls Zack and asks him about it. It soon turns into an argument. Their daughter Marlene hears and is distressed by the argument, Tifa quickly ends the conversation and comforts Marlene. Marlene asks if her and Zack are getting divorced, Tifa is stunned. The thought never occurred to her. What if Zack did want a divorce? Marlene stares, confused at Tifa, Tifa looks and smiles at Marlene. Insisting, everything is fine, Happy, Marlene smiles knowing her mother also believes this. But during this time Zack is dying after being shot. Late the next day, Tifa calls Zack to apologise, but there is no answer.


End file.
